legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Father (KND)
"I am.... most unsatisfied."' '-''' Father '''Father - real name Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Jr. - is a villain from the Codename: Kids Next Door universe. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Fire Rebellion Storyline "Believe me, this guy wasn't like he is now back then. He was extremely obedient to his old man, yeah, but lacked even a small amount of nerve. While his brother formed the uprising against their father, he backed out the last minute. Quite sometime later, he took his old man's title from him. My opinion: he should've stayed with his brother and joined the rebellion. That would've kept him from wanted status. But he didn't, so now we gotta go find him and bring to Luna." ''-' '''Isaac Briggs' outlook on Father. Sometime after Numbuh 1 departed Earth, Father started trying to find out where his pipe went off to. He ended up in Rockport City after locating Dr. Thomas Light there. Father then interrogated Dr. Light on where to find space transportation so he could catch up to Numbuh 1 and take him down. What Father didn't know is that 4E Field Agent and Order of the Just member Isaac Briggs was in the same building as he and Dr. Light was. After a failed attempt to capture Father, Fourth Echelon tracked him to Canterlot, attempting to hijack the Ebon Hawk from T3-M4. Sam Fisher prevented Father from hijacking the Ebon Hawk, but Father got away. Princess Luna ordered Briggs to set Father's status as K.I.A, but he is secretly the third most wanted man in Equestria, the fourth in the U.S, and the second in the United Republic. Due to his new wanted status, he's hated by children and adults alike. Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Father ends up capturing former Freelancer Agents California, Nevada, and Carolina and severs the Dino Charge Ranger's connection to the Morphin Grid. However, thanks to the Freelancers escaping, Alpha repairing the Morphin Grid, and with the help of The B Team, in which they came from a rift in time and space, Father was stopped and captured by Order forces and was charged with several time war crimes as well as the murder of Kendrix Morgan as his actions had gotten her killed. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Sometime between Seasons 10 and 13, Father escapes prison with the help of Ragyo Kiryuin and traveled to the future after hearing from Madame Odius that Ragyo would meet her final and perminent end at the hands of Derrick "Freeze" McCracken in his new Battlizer mode. Father and a revived Ragyo traveled to the future to terrorize the Multi-Universe, which at that time was under the protection of the E10 Team and the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. He would be detained again by SPD. Future Warfare Father first appears in Book Two. He fought Avatar Korra and Sunset Shimmer in the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane. Agent Michigan eventually enters the battle and attempts to kill Father, but Sunset prevents the former from doing so, which allowed the X Team to arrest Father. He will return in books three and four after breaking away from X Team custody and will play a much larger role along with the Viking Alliance. Gallery Father.jpg Father devil mouth.jpg Dragon father.png|Father's dragon form Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Codename Kids Next Door Universe Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Sibling Category:Father of Villain Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Allies of Charon Industries Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Kids Next Door Category:Members of Father's Alliance Category:Enemies of the Crystal Empire's Army Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of Father's Alliance Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Members of the Republic of Duloc Category:Villains in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Nameless Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Enemies of Space Patrol Delta Category:Children of the Autobots' allies